A New Day's Light
by To-to Bear xD
Summary: The young child of Itachi and Naruto blames himself for 'his' death. He promises to become strong for his family. Character death. OneShot


Title: A New Days Light

Pairing: ItaNaru

Warnings: Cursing, M-preg, language, character death.

Summary: The young child of Itachi and Naruto blames himself for 'his' death. He promises to become strong for his family.

02020202

Standing in this very spot made me and my mother uncomfortable, but it's his 9th anniversary and we had to pay our respects. Standing before my father's grave…it made me feel…different. I'm not sure how but all of a sudden I feel happy. I don't know why but standing in my father's grave means joy.

I glanced at my mother. He sniffs but no tears have shed yet. I take this as a good sign. Before, we couldn't even visit dad's grave, or take one step here. Mom would always burst into tears right away. When I saw mom like that, it made _me_ want to cry, it made the pit of my stomach tie into a knot, a knot that could never be untangled. It would take 5 hours to help mom calm down and stop crying. I don' blame him. Don't blame him for dad's death.

It's been 9 years since dad's death. Even after all this time, every time I recall that horrible day, it always manages to make me feel weak.

_::Flash Back::_

"_Please Itachi! Please you have to make it!" My mom echoed in the rain. Blood was everywhere. Black flames had surrounded the forest. Mingled bodies, severed limbs, the smell and sight of the after fight made me want to puke my brains out, but I stood my ground. I took a look at my dad. I closed my eyes shut. No. I couldn't bare this situation. He lay there helplessly while mom tried to heal him with Kyuubi's chakra. _

_His soul was torn away from him. He couldn't move. A large scar spread from his left shoulder blade, down to his right hip. It was pretty deep, which was why my mom struggled to stop the bleeding. _

_It was my fault…_

"_Come on Itachi! Hang in there! Just a little longer…" My mom screamed. Tears had burst out of mom's eyes. They ran like raging rivers. "You have to make it! You have to!" Mom screamed and screamed. He healed, though it did very little. I held my dad's hand tight. His pressure on my hand weakened every second. _

"_Naruto…it—it's no use…" My father tried to speak only to end up coughing out blood. He was dying. "No I'll just put more into it…" mom laughed, "and everything will be alright. We'll go home like a family and stay together for a long time." _

_I saw it. _

_I saw the tear of denial in my mom's eyes. He knew dad wouldn't make it. My dad reached out his left hand and cupped my mom's cheek. "Naruto…you're the prettiest fish cake I laid eyes on." He chuckled, or at least tried to. My mom widened his eyes and smiled. He took my dad's hand and nuzzled it. "You—you idiot…you said that in our first date." He laughed, tears still staining his cheeks. _

_The rain covered our faces, mixing in with the tears._

"_I'm sorry Naruto. I should've spent more time with you and Turu. I'm sorry I never kept our promise…" He coughed. I felt my eyes sting. No. I couldn't cry. Not in front of dad. A Shinobi must never show his emotions…_

_Dad turned his head to me. His eyes took a lighter shade. _

"_Turu…" I give his hand a light squeeze. "Y-Yes father?" I didn't know why, but I was scared when I heard my dad's voice. It was like a silent whisper that only a trained ear could hear his cry. "Protect your mother. N-no matter what, be strong for me and your mom." I couldn't help it anymore. I couldn't hold them back and I didn't give a rat's ass. "Please dad, don't say that. Don't talk like this…" I felt my cheeks rise to a heat. _

"_Be strong Turu. I know I haven't told you this in a while but…" he hissed from the aching pain. I brush my wet bangs away, though the tears start to blur my vision. "…I love you son. I'm very proud of you. You and your mom are the best thing that ever happened to me." I tried to smile. I knew he was proud of me, it wasn't necessary for him to tell me everyday._

_He looks up at the sky. Before I knew it, I saw my dad shed a tear…_

_For the first time, in my whole seven years of proper thinking, I've never seen him cry... "Naruto…my love…" he coughed once more. Mom took his hand and squeezed it. "Yes, my beloved?" he answers as he lowers his head. "I've said this a thousand times but…" mom shed's more tears._

"_I love you…my Kitsune."_

_It's my fault. It was __**my **__fault. I was the one who stood there frozen like a deer caught in headlights. I was the one who stood there like a fucking scared child. The enemy was going to strike me. That blow was meant for me. Not him. Not dad. It didn't matter to him though…he jumped in front of me and took it._

_Now, mom tried to heal him up while I just sat there helplessly. I wouldn't be surprised if mom blamed this on me. I deserved it, and won't deny it. "I love you more…my little weasel." I watch them share their last kiss. Their last moment of passion…_

_I was going to miss this. Miss the fact that when I was six I accidentally walked in on my mom and dad in their little… 'activity.' At age eight I spotted them share a kiss when we went to see a scary movie. Mom was so scared; he jumped into dad's lap. I was a little bit embarrassed because with my parents, a kiss can be led to something more._

"_We'll…soon be t—together again…" was the last thing we heard from him. I cried more as dad closed his eyes and silently drifted off into a deep sleep. The whole forest was silent. All that was left was the noise of rain hitting the ground and the weep of our loss._

"_ITACHIIII!"_

_::End of flash back::_

After that the medical ninja's arrived, so did grandma Tsunade. Even if they arrived earlier, they still wouldn't be able to help dad. Mom was pregnant at the time. Six months later and he gave birth to little Rem. She had inherited dad's eyes and mom's hair color. The Uchiha gene was always dominant, but I guess mom proved that wrong.

During that whole fight we lost a lot of our comrades and friends. More importantly, I lost half my family. I considered the people in the Akatsuki my family. I was only 10 at that time and I understood death clearly. I witness my own father die and only then did I understand what can be taken away within a blink of an eye…I felt so weak and useless at that point. I was ashamed of myself that I wasn't able to save or help my family and friends.

At the age of nineteen, I feel a whole lot different. Not sure how but I realized that things are meant to come and go in life.

I think back and say to myself, he was proud of me. Before, I use to think dad thought of me as a nuisance, a burden. He sometimes gave me the look of disapproval, though my mom explained that that's just how he was. He wasn't use to showing emotions towards others. My mom was an exception. Still, somehow I knew deep inside he loved me and was proud I was his son. I look up at the blue cloth known as the sky and a small curl formed in the corner of my lips.

I felt as if the burden had been lifted off my shoulders. I knew somewhere deep inside that endless sky of blue, my father, Uchiha Itachi was watching us and smiling down at us.

Knowing fully well I had been keeping my promise. I'll keep protecting my mother and sister no matter what. Nothing or no one will tear the most precious people away from me. Their all I have. I will fight for them…

Things will be different this time…I _will_ become stronger…

02020202

A/N: Sorry if it was majorly sad but I had this idea flooding around for a while so forgive me if I upset you. This story was originally longer, including Naruto's POV, I haven't finished his part yet but working on it, but keep a look out on the update to this fic cause i guess you can say it's not complete without Naru's part.


End file.
